planetradiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Melantha Costas
Melantha Costas was an Augur deserter that was taken off the island as a child. Her parents instilled in her a hatred for Augur lifestyle, culture, and politics at a young age. This resulted in her often staging small coups or assassinations at an older age. Through acts of quick and powerful strikes on the Augurs, Melantha was able to sometimes demand things of them. Her goal was to weaken their entire system, and quite a few times, it worked. Biography Early Life Melantha, or Mel, was born in a small fishing village off the coast of the Augur island Antioch. Her father and mother were already impoverished before her birth, and the presence of an infant only made matters worse. Not long after her birth, Arlo and Mila Costas sailed away to the coast of the Mainland. Because of this, Mel was never given a set of Wings. They landed on the southeast shore of the Mainland a few days later in Perdita. It took them about a week to find a settlement in which to settle. Arlo's first task was building them a home. This large shack is where Melantha would spend most of her childhood life when not out with other children. Melantha grew up adventurous, constantly out in nature. While she didn't grow up the strongest or the brightest, she learned to be self-sufficient. Often getting lost, she learned how to scrounge supplies and eventually find her way home. Melantha was a careful but courageous child. Even from an early age, she had an interest in combat. She trained with a variety of weapons, taking a special liking to a set of throwing knives gifted to her by her mentor after expressing dissatisfaction with traditional "bladed" weapons. Leaving Home Mel first left her home with a caravan of traders headed north. Travelling north through the Mainland, the caravan made multiple stops in villages. It was occasionally raided by the various small clans inhabiting the center of the continent. Melantha was able to utilize her past training to ward off most attacks, but the loss of some supplies brought the caravan to a loss at every town they went to. Eventually, not everyone could be supported, and it came down to cutting Melantha out of the group. Mel then continued north, venturing farther and farther away from her original home. She had a run-in with the Shadow-Clan, which allowed her a minor alliance with them. This is where she met fellow Augur Jason Carter. After a few years in the area of the Shadow-Clan, the two traveled back down south. Melantha was determined to go back home. When she did finally make her way home, she only found the small village destroyed, possibly years ago. She found the half-decayed bodies of her parents near the rubble of her childhood home. It was because of her irresponsibility and youthful arrogance that she never saw her parents alive again. Continued Life Not long after Melantha found her parents dead, she became pregnant with her child, Asher. However, at the same time, the impending thread of the Aegis grew. Differences in alliance led Jason Carter and Melantha split up. However, Melantha was still pregnant. Melantha continued her life by heading towards the center of the Mainland. She settled in a large fortified city that was a major political proponent of her beliefs. There was a constant presence of the Erratics, a militaristic group of mercenaries that fought back against the Alliance of Titans. Once Asher was old enough to stay at home by himself, Melantha joined the Erratics. Both helped the Erratics during the Overcharge War. Though she was part of a militia, Melantha often went on journeys by herself. She often found herself face-to-face with the higher-ups of the Augur ranks, including Frey Lena and Minerva Jilani. Confronting them often went hand-in-hand with threats, violence, and the demands of information. Melantha quickly became a threat to the Augurs. It became very apparent to them that she must be assassinated. There were multiple occasions where Augurs were sent to assassinate her. None of them were successful. This was because of a few reasons: She was either able to overpower them, her son Asher backed her up, or the assassins could not find her. Throughout her entire life, she was a threat to the Augur ranks. Death Though seemingly unstoppable during her life, Melantha Costas came to the ultimate fate that we all do: death. She did not die in combat. She died at the age of 62 during the night. She had overextended and overestimated her ability the day before whilst escaping raider members of the Shadow-Clan. Old age had befallen her, her magical capacity had been drained slowly, and she was finally deceased. Relations Jason Carter Cappas - Jason was the most important person in Melantha's life. Not only were they partners, but Jason was Melantha's only long-term lover. He was the eventual father of her child Asher. They met only twice after their split over the Overcharge War. Once was an accidental and incredibly awkward meeting on the field. Melantha simply walked past him, not having the heart at the time to fight him. The next time was a few years after the events of the Overcharge Wars. Melantha was sent by the government formed by the Erratics to kill Jason. During the night, she snuck into his homestead, woke him up, and stabbed him in the stomach. She said her final goodbye to his half-conscious body as he slowly faded into death. Asher Costas - Asher was Melantha's only son. The two were close; Melantha taught him how to fight and often adventured with him. He saved her life on multiple occasions, and her the same to him. They never lost contact, and he eventually avenged her death by killing the raiders that had lead her to death. Minerva Jilani - Melantha was a clear enemy of the Augur rule. Minerva, as a commanding member of the Augur's version of a military, was often put up face-to-face with her. The closest thing to Melantha's equal, Minerva was the closest to killing her on multiple occasions. Often, the only reason Mel was not killed by Minerva was the fact that Asher protected her. The Erratics - Melantha was a loyal member of The Erratics. She helped them during a few campaigns in the Overcharge War. Powers and Abilities Augur-Given Learned Melantha became a skillful warrior in knife and short-bladed combat. Notes * Mel was never given a set of wings. Every time she tried one, she ended up disliking the altitude. Ironic, considering her powers give her the opportunity to basically fly. * Melantha never looked for love in any of her relationships after the death of her parents and the betrayal she felt from Jason Carter. Comradery, trust, togetherness, yes. Love, no.